


Never To Be: Introductions

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Anakin and Luke meet up in the Never to Be universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never To Be: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166722) by [Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon). 



> Somewhat prequel to [Never to Be](http://archiveofourown.org/works/166722). StormySkiesAhead gave me the idea by asking me a question.

Anakin was sure it was a test. Master Kenobi had sent him to Dex's Diner with the instruction to talk to an informant. No information on what the informant would look like, no idea of what their name would be--not even a hint of what the information was meant to reveal.

He'd been sitting at the same table, sipping the same glass of Jawa Juice, for two hours, and no one had approached him. His Padawan braid and lightsaber were prominently displayed--if anyone was looking for a Jedi, then they'd be able to spot him the moment they walked in the door.

Anakin hated Dex's Diner. It wasn't the food, or the environment. It was the relationship that his Master had with Dex. Obi-Wan was a different man here, open and friendly, quick to hug and always radiating a strange happiness that Anakin never sensed anywhere but here. Dex was always equally happy to see his old friend. They would embrace, and the cold wall of his Master's thoughts would fall just enough to pierce Anakin with a ray of immense happiness.

It hurt, every time, seeing his Master so freely sharing himself with a stranger, a criminal...

"Take a seat anywhere, honey." 

The droid waitress flew past Anakin's table, upsetting a few of the flimsy napkins that Anakin had folded into little shapes. He caught the tiny bantha in his palm, but the starfighter was caught in the eddy and took flight. Anakin followed the movement, watching as the paper craft flittered from breeze to breeze. 

The rest of the diner fell away as Anakin focused on the ship, giving it small pushes with the Force to keep it aloft. It twisted and spun, free of gravity. A barrel roll. Two. And then it came in for a landing. 

A black gloved hand stretched out, catching the ship in a gentle palm as it skidded to a stop. Anakin snapped out of his trance, looking up into clear blue eyes. 

"I haven't seen this model since..."

The man had a worn face that still seemed bright and young, despite the scars. It was difficult to place his age, and his accent was soothing. He seemed to radiate calm, even though Anakin couldn't quite sense him through the Force. The Force flowed strange around him, like the whisper of wind over a sand dune. 

The man continued to hold out his hand, offering the folded napkin back to Anakin. "Delta-7 Interceptor?"

Anakin deftly picked the rough model from the stranger's hand, feeling a warm shiver as his fingers brushed the dark leather of his glove. "Aethersprite-class," Anakin confirmed. "My Master's ship." 

Emotion, unnamable, flashed in those blue eyes, hooded by the flutter of soft lashes. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have any possessions." 

Anakin smiled, drawn in by the shy tone. He loved sharing the philosophy of the Jedi, playing off the local legends that sprung up around the mysterious Knights. "We own only ourselves and our lightsaber. However, Jedi are known to... Customize our technology to best fit our skills."

"So your Master is a pilot?"

Anakin laughed. "Not exactly." When the stranger just looked curious, Anakin finally revealed the joke. "I, uh, had to reprogram the astromech to take full control of the ship. Obi-Wan hates flying."

Odd laughter bubbled up from the man's chest, escaping his mouth like long-imprisoned criminal. It flowed over Anakin's skin like water, joyous and free. Everything about the man seemed familiar and strange at the same time; it set him at ease and put him on edge. He wanted to spend more time with him. 

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." 

The man hesitated, then replied. "Luke." 

"Luke," Anakin repeated, liking the way the simple name felt on his tongue. "Would you like to join me?" 

Before Luke could respond, a short, ragged Balosar with a bent antennapalp elbowed his way close to the table. "Jedi! I have information!" His raspy voice was loud over the general din of the diner, drawing the attention of a few of the more sleazy-looking patrons. The Balosar pushed his way into the booth, picking up the half-drunk glass of Jawa Juice and downing it in one gulp. 

Anakin met Luke's eyes, but the man was already backing away, the moment between them broken. "Some other time," Luke responded quietly, his soft eyes darting to the door. He bowed slightly, then turned away. 

"Jedi!"

Anakin pulled his gaze away from Luke, focusing on the criminal in front of him. The Balosar's eyes were pin-pricks, and a foul spice tainted the air around him. The way his long fingers danced over his front pocket let Anakin know exactly where the drugs were being held on his person. "I know of a Trandoshan, a murderer, a criminal, a thief!"

Anakin schooled his features into his stern, I'm-a-Jedi expression. It easily hid his emotions, his thoughts, as he read the other man. There was no deception in his words, but his mind was a complete muddle.

"Start from the beginning."

The Balosar started babbling, laying out a complicated and nonsensical story. Anakin found his attention wandering, his eyes straying to the small paper ship he carefully held between his fingers.


End file.
